The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to coexistence of autonomous (e.g., grantless) and grant based uplink transmissions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, a wireless medium may be divided into a number of channels, with each channel covering a separate, non-overlapping frequency range. Some of the channels may be in a licensed frequency band, while other channels may be in an unlicensed or shared licensed frequency band. One or more wireless devices (e.g., UEs) may transmit simultaneously (i.e., during the same time period) on different channels, thereby increasing the number of messages that may be sent at the same time.